


You Promised

by WhenKaathalSurvives



Category: Bamon - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bamon, Bamon Love, Bamon UST, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, Humour, Love, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Swearing, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenKaathalSurvives/pseuds/WhenKaathalSurvives
Summary: "I don't know who's looking out for you but it looks like Father Time's going to teach you a valuable lesson Damon Salvatore. If you learn it, you'll get your heart's desire, if you don't, you shall return to this heartache of eternal misery. This is a once off chance. You don't deserve it...but she does." – and just like that, she disappeared. (Bonnie and Damon - Bamon Luuurve :-)





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *Peeks out of the box I was forced into and waves* 
> 
> HeLLo Bamily ~*(",)*~ 
> 
> I'm brand spankin' new here. Please be gentle with me. I don't know how this is going to go over with y'll. It's my first time sharing my work. 
> 
> I LoVe Bamon with all my heart. The show really messed up what could have been THE best aspect of TVD. Bamon is the MaGiC and sanity of it all! Anyhoo, let me not get started on the irresponsibility of those TVD writers that kept on feeding us nonsense. Bonnie will always be the Queen of TVD. The Queen of Damon's heart always. Those idiots messed with THE most beautiful, powerful could-have-been-incredible-most-gorgeous-ship of TVD. Ok, ok, I will stop now, when I get started on my irritations of TVD writers, I, well you don't want to know.
> 
> Oh and spelling info, where I come from, certain words are spelt differently than in America, etc. For example, we spell colour as such and over there it's spelt as color, or we spell humour like this and over there it's spelt as humor. So please don't think I'm misspelling certain words. It's just an FYI for some of you who didn't already know the reason.
> 
> So let's get to it, hope that y'll EnJoY. If you have any questions, please ask away, you're welcome to inbox me. Please let me know if you think I should continue or not. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, I have so very many ideas running rampant in me leetle ol' head, lol. 
> 
> During the course of this story, it will be angst-y, it will be humorous, there will be adventure and romance. There will also be violence (many kinds – you have been warned) and gore – if this is not your cup of tea, please exit on the left because as stated above, you have been warned. It's rated M throughout, just playing it safe because I never know where my mind will take me or what it's going to get me into or how I'll get out of it, lol. It will be a RoLLeR_CoAsTeR of emotions and I hope that you'll enjoy the ride.
> 
> If you do read or read and review my story, thank you for taking the time – I appreciate it :-) ~ I love concrit and as always, comments are LoVe :-) ~ All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Apologies for uber long A/N, it's my first time.  
> Thank You :-)  
> TaKe CaRe & Be SaFe*hugs*  
> WhenKaathalSurvives...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, TVD's characters or TVD's original dialogue if ever used in any of my fanfictions, any recognisable dialogue belongs to its owners, the CW, etc.. Original characters, original dialogue and original plots/scenarios are my own. No copyright infringement is intended. *This is PURELY for US, the FaNs EnJoYMeNT & EnTeRTaiNMeNT~*(",)*~

* * *

 ~*~*~*~*BDBDBD*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*BDBDBD*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*BDBDBD*~*~*~*~

 

**Summary: **

~ _"You promised. You said it. You said it and I believed you. No matter how many times I told you not to make promises you couldn't keep. You kept on keeping on with it. You broke my heart Damon, you ripped it to shreds and now...and now I'm broken..."_

_Bonnie's tiny shoulders shook from the harsh sobs breaking her strong yet tiny frame and the tears running away from her eyes swam into his eyes._

_Damon's throat was tight with dread, fear and guilt...he never meant to hurt her and he opened his mouth to say as such, to sooth her but no words came out, it was as if they knew he wasn't worthy of words right now because he messed up._

_The kind that was non-negotiable._

_The kind that made tragic love stories, well, tragic._

_This had Shake-freakin-speare written all over it and he still couldn't utter a damn word!_

_All he wanted was to wrap her in his strong loving arms, yes loving, always loving to only Bonnie Bennett and maybe his baby brother, but always forever loving to the Queen of his heart, mind, soul and body._

_A shudder wracked his body and immediately his head and the back of his eyes throbbed with a heavy pain from a sickeningly frightening thought..._

_For just how much longer was Bonnie Bennett going to be his...~_

\- A voice shook him from his nightmare, the same recurring nightmare that reminded him of the colossal mistakes that avalanched into him losing his reason for living, his need to breathe only existed if the love of his life was there to share it with him.

She was the reason he needed air to breathe even though he didn't, one look at her and she made him breathless, she made him feel whole and loved. Like she never wanted anyone or anything else but him. He always wondered how did he get so lucky to be blessed with her love.

She was his everything.

His blessing.

That drone-y voice kept interrupting his thoughts, he finally opened his eyes from a groggy, drunken induced sleep, his hands went up to his eyes to rub the sleep from his eyes to see who the voice belonged to.

This stranger looked like a character out of a comic book, someone that gave out orders and never took them. Looking at him like he was a cockroach that needed to be squashed: "I don't know who's looking out for you but it looks like Father Time's going to teach you a valuable lesson Damon Salvatore. If you learn it, you'll get your heart's desire, if you don't, you shall return to this heartache of eternal misery. This is a once off chance. You don't deserve it...but she does." – and just like that, she disappeared.

Damon wondered if he dreamt that up and just as he decided to get up, his head pounded something awful, almost as intense as Bonnie's aneurisms.

Thinking that he'd take her aneurisms all day everyday if he could just get her back was the last thought going through Damon's mind before his eyes could no longer bear the pain and closed.

Darkness descended and he couldn't breathe. The last thing Damon felt was the cold, hard floor smacking into his face.

**End Summary.**

* * *

 ~*~*~*~*BDBDBD*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*BDBDBD*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*BDBDBD*~*~*~*~

 

Bonnie never wanted to see him for the rest of her life. Not even for a second. She was working hard at removing his memories from her mind...and her heart as the days went on.

He was the last nerve that broke her heart in a string of friendships that continue to keep giving her heart a beat down.

It's like there was a contest of: "Let's See Who Can Hurt Bonnie The Most" going on and she was clueless!

Oh and what would the prize be?

Her death, huh?!

She damn near screamed that part! What she couldn't believe was her own stupidity for trusting him.

For allowing him to pursue her in his own Damon-like way, knowing full well that it could only be destined for one thing.

Destruction.

Not once though, did she think that _that_ very destruction would be of her heart.

Her heart.

It ached in her chest. It ached like nothing she'd ever known before.

She would N.E.V.E.R let him know that. The massive prick that he was, he would never know! Every beat of her heart was like thunder in her ears.

The kind of thunder that, in a split second shook you to your core and made you unsteady on your feet.

She hated feeling this way.

She really hated that he still invaded her thoughts...and she absolutely hated the fact that he still came to see her every day and, and, damn him, seeking retribution for his betrayal.

His betrayal.

Yes, her heart hurt but she also felt better every time she cast a spell to send him flying into a brick wall or talking backwards in dire situations.

Okay, that last one, she should have felt bad for, after all, when he found himself stuck between a werewolf and a very pissed of original, trying to wiggle his way out of the situation with his usual charm and quick-witted-ness fell on deaf ears because her spell let him speak utter gibberish, in the most foul way.

The result?

He was wolf-wammied and bitten, laid perilously close to death until she took pity on him and asked Klaus for just a teensy weensy bit of his blood.

Needless to say, Klaus refused to hand it over unless she gave her word that she would help him at a later date when his need arose, "a favour" he called it.

That was, until she explained how Damon found himself bitten and bruised, Klaus laughed so hard that the sound made Bonnie wrinkle her nose and wonder if she could quickly chant a silencing spell so that she didn't have to hear his cackling which eerily sounded like wart-on-nose witchy-like.

She shuddered. Sure, she wanted Damon to pay but hearing Klaus laugh at Damon's expense ticked her off. Yes, Damon was a monumental dick, but he was her monumental dick and she has exclusive rights to laugh at him.

NOT Klaus.

Wait a minute, Damon the eternal asshole hurt her, so why was she still defending him?!

This realisation only served to piss her off even more considering all he'd done to her and here she was, still feeling loyal to him despite it all. So that's when it hit her, she'd always be trapped in this cycle of abuse if she continued to stay here, amidst all their supernatural chaos.

When Klaus was done with his hyena hiccupped laughing, he handed her a vial with his blood, saying it's on the house seeing as Bonnie and in his words "is a bad-ass beauty with brains and spunk to match." – And she gave him a pointed look just as he was about to make a lewd comment about her fine ass.

Yes, she thought it, her fine ass, because Bonnie Bennett knew her sexiness was overpowering to people. Even men who batted for the same team and straight women alike, doubted their sexuality when she entered a room. All fire, sweetness and sass.

Now, back to Klaus in all this time of Bonnie sorting through her thoughts, Klaus was still jab-jabbering away of course, she started listening again at the part where he was offering her a place at his side and naturally the world at her fingertips should she choose to stand alongside him.

Klaus, another one to add onto her "Hit~List From Afar." - he's currently sitting at number 2.

That first spot is reserved for the number one prick in her life.

The cockiest bastard this side of Supernaturalville and she was lucky enough to be the resident go-to for all these selfish, clueless, mindless, egotistical, "I'm-Oh-So-important", fuckwards.

The level of ego-absurdity that she's had to put up with over the years was, well _is_ disgusting.

She was disgusted at herself for being such a push over.

Of course when one's best friend's life is constantly threatened and dangled in front of one's face as a request, yeah request, that's the pleasant word for it.

Demand.

They always demanded what they wanted.

Never once considering her feelings or her health. Despite her openly stating how dangerously close she could come to losing her life, every time, every fucking time.

They took it as a given that she would just do it.

That she would just value herself as nothing, of no consequence.

It was her fault really, she did it every time without pause, without a thought or concern to her safety or _sanity_.

They'd become used to her giving nature.

Her selflessness.

Still, would have been nice if someone had thought about her well being or showed some sort of concern for her mind or body, her heart or health.

No one.

Not in a single stupidly dire situation that they'd found themselves in, did any of them E.V.E.R ask her how she felt.

Never just calling to check up on her after a mighty save that rendered her all but comatose for a few hours, sometimes days. The energy exerted during her saving any of the scrappy-gang resulted in an almost dead on her feet Bonnie Bennett.

Well, she was about to show them a side of her she'd never let anyone see. Dire situations, what? The Originals, who? Bonnie Bennett is powerful beyond imagination and they were going to see it. 

* * *

 ~*~*~*~*BDBDBD*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*BDBDBD*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*BDBDBD*~*~*~*~

 

Damon knew he messed up. Royally. She'd finally granted him access into the warmth that was Bonnie Bennett. She was always sacrificing for them.

So when she finally agreed to be friends with him, he damn near swallowed his own tongue.

Being in her space without her side-eyeing him all the time and questioning everything, that was him, was better than he ever thought it could feel.

He never knew what it could feel like to be on the receiving end of her gorgeous smiles or hugs, hugs that looked like it could cure cancer! That's how he saw her, she always made everything better.

Of course he could only imagined what said smiles, hugs and heavenly kisses on the cheeks would feel like because he was always on the outside looking in and any time she caught him looking, she'd scowl at him and send him dirty looks.

So needless to say, when they eventually and begrudgingly he might add, began to see each other as not just threats to the other but non-willing side-kicks, he was shocked.

He went with it and pushed the boundaries with her because he wanted to know what those smiles, hugs and kisses looked and felt like when they were directed at him.

Yes, him. Damon Salvatore wanted to know what little Miss. Bonnie Bennett felt like and sounded like when he was someone that she wanted to be around.

So he started making changes that she could no longer avoid or ignore. Like choices that previously would have rolled her eyes, he changed those choices to things that were thought out and precise.

His plan worked because indeed, she did notice the effort he was putting in.

She complimented him too and that, he did not expect and obviously, being the jack-ass that he is, not used to anyone seeing him or appreciating anything about himself, per instinct he reverted to his clichéd one-liners and told her that he was doing it all to get into her panties.

That did not go down so well because she set his hair and boots on fire at the same time, so there he was jumping up and down patting his head and feet at the same time, trying to put out the fire but only making it worse.

One hand slapping his head and the other slapping his boots, while screaming and Praying, yes Praying because he loved his hair and boots. No one looked as good as him, maybe Bonnie but she was off of that list the moment she messed with his hair and choice of footwear!

She stood there laughing at him the entire time and he couldn't believe that this was the way he was gonna go, from being set on fire through his hair and boots. She was actually bent over laughing and he started yelling that he was sorry and that he didn't mean it, it's just that he didn't know how to take a compliment so he did the first dick move and resorted to old ways.

She sobered at that and told him she wondered how long he'd take to come clean because she knew all along what he did. As shocked as he was that she knew him so well, he didn't have time to ponder that because he was still on fire.

All of this could not have been going on for more than 10 seconds but it felt like a lifetime. She finally clicked her delicately soft fingers and the fire disappeared. He ran to the hallway mirror to see the damage but there was none. Not a single hair out of place, he immediately looked down to his boots and same thing, not a single scorch mark.

He looked up confused, seeing Bonnie approaching him, she had a soft smile on her face. "Illusion" she said, "Just like the illusion you put out there for everyone to see because you're scared of them seeing the real you. I see you Damon. You should let others see you too. Their lives would be better for it." Her smile was so damn sweet, that he thinks that _that_ was the day that he kind of, maybe, sort of, fell in love with her...just a little bit.

He watched her walk out of the boarding house that day and into her car with what could only be seen as a shocked and intrigued look on his face because Bonnie laughed and waved at him before driving off and he'd stood there like an idiot at the door wondering what the H.E.L.L. just happened.

She saw him. She said it. She saw him and shocked him by literally lighting his hair and boots on fire to drive home her point. He never thought Judgy would be the one to see him for who he was underneath all the sarcasm and spite, but she did it, time and again.

He realised another thing he had to add to his every increasing list of Bonnie's impressive qualities, today's addition would be insightfulness, also drama queen for her flare of fire display she just put on. His Bonnie was surprising him every day.

He knew she was special, it was a given, he just never thought that someone like him could have made someone like her look at him twice and think that he was worth the effort. Damon shook himself out of the memory and gazed at her now.

That day was something neither of them ever talked about again. He still exhausted her every last nerve and she still lit his ass on fire, literally sometimes.

Right now though, he looked at her through squinting eyes. He knew he hurt her. Oh she covered it well. He knew her well enough to know that. Over the course of their love-hate relationship, they evolved into something that surprised and shocked him. Her too.

He could see it in her face almost exactly at the same time he realised what was going on between them, every time it happened.

Sometimes she would look at him and he would be rendered mute because she literally took the breath that he never needed away from him and sometimes he'd catch her looking at him with awe in her eyes, like she couldn't believe it was him.

They began to see each other differently. Neither said a thing about it and when they received strange looks from the scrappy-gang, they ignored them or shrugged it off, never acknowledging it for what it was.

That's why when he hurt her, he knew, he just knew he'd gone too far and seeing how far they've come, he knew that he messed up big time.

When he looked at her now, his heart lurched. Yes, that space where his heart echoed instead of beat, that space felt like it was being choked and squeezed because her pain was his and knowing that he hurt her, made his chest tightening that much more unbearable.

His Bonnie was sexy, lethally so. She has an ass for days, the kind you could slap and keep slapping just to watch it bounce and jiggle, and then squeeze it between both hands just to feel all that sexiness being pulled closer to him.

He tried to move his thoughts away from the scoundrel part of his brain and looking at her now, she looked tired, dark circles colouring beneath her exquisite green eyes.

Eyes that on some days, he'd swear his life on, bore into his being, soaked his skin with that all-knowing attitude and sometimes disgust, she made his skin come alive at times with just one look.

Sometimes when her eyes were not on him, he'd find himself trying to coax even just one glance from her, in his own special way, naturally.

Be it by insulting her astoundingly powerful gifts, although he would _never_ let her know that he thought she was powerfully astounding in all her magical beauty, which was what he really thought about all that fiery power that always simmered beneath the surface.

After all what right did "Know-It-All-Bonnie", Miss. Beauty and Brains, oh and sexy walk, wait wait wait, back up there, just where did that thought come from? He didn't know and he did not care to find out. Back to his original train of thought, just where did Miss. Cuddly-Bennett – whoa! Stop right there Salvatore!

Go take a look at yourself in the mirror, go, yes, walk, ok right there – look at those intoxicating baby blues and fuck-me cheek bones and let's not even get started with your hot bod. So stop thinking about Bonnie-Fuck-Me-Bennett – wait, what?! Damon freaking Salvatore, get a grip!

She fries your brains anytime she just so much as looks at you but if you're completely honest with yourself, you'd rather have those sexy legs wrapped around your head while your hands squeezed Bonnie's firm but soft ass, oooh that ass! STOP STOP STOP it!

Is there a witch messing with him right now? Is Bonnie fucking with his thoughts? He wouldn't put it past her seeing as she was the reason he was bitten and on his way out to meet his bastard of a father in the pit of hell flames.

Until that is, she took pity on him and went to Satan himself to heal him. Bonnie-Bad-Ass-Bennett traipsed all the way to New Orleans to beg Klaus to get his blood. He knew that Klaus must have given her a S#!T load of in-your-face fuckery before he gave her his vile vial of blood!

Bonnie must have had to promise her first born for that pompous bloodsucking Diva's help. Oh Bon Bon, what have I gotten you into?...

Damon's guilt was beginning to consume him. Yes, he was angry with her for getting him into that situation...ok he guessed he had to be specific about which situation exactly because there was always some crazy with a screw or two loose that inevitably put him in the uncanny lead, of 'hero by brutality.'

A role that Bonnie only glared at with those oh~so~pretty judgemental eyes and that sultry voice of hers always took a potent pitch whenever she wrapped him over her knuckles for his "completely unthinking and careless methods" – uhm, I'd rather have her wrapped over my...*sigh*

Who said she could have such a sultry and sexy voice in the first place huh?!

It wasn't his fault that whenever she scolded him with that voice, he pictured her in a itty-bitty teacher's uniform, cane firmly in hand, about to give him his punishment in the most satisfying way...

Fuck it, she made him loose his train of thought...

She just looked up at him now and gave him one of her famous dirty looks, no, correction, _filthy_ looks...and he couldn't stop having _filthy_ thoughts about her...stop thinking with your dick for once...

 _Damon.._ oh ohhh, looks like she's been trying to get my attention while I've been drooling over her sexiness. _Damon_...she's now clicking her fingers in front of my face, trying to get me out of my Bonnie induced stupor.

I wonder what she'd think if she knew I fantasised about her in about every position on top of or against any surface...

Oh how he'd love to just tell her, get her to shut up and look at him for once, _really_ look at him _seeing_ her, instead of glaring at him with annoyance like she was doing right now.. _._

Oooh but she did say his name with such passion, alright passion at this moment was bordering on I'm-Going-To-Fry-Your-Brains-Salvatore, judging by the look on her face.

She shoved the massive research book against his chest, walked away but not before looking back and shooting daggers that screamed of her fury at him. That made him smile. Could always count on Bon Bon to let him know what she thought of him.

No holding back. He wondered if she was like that between the sheets too, between his silk sheets to be exact...

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath...he needed a cold shower...but she was not going to let him out of her sight right now because he owed her and he knew that.

He owed her more than anyone else did, even though he was sure that selfish, _Jer-dick-face-remy_ had more to make up for than him.

Who cheated on a woman like Bonnie Bennett?!

I mean like what the actual fuck dickward?!

That little piece of S#!T that only wasted space as far as Damon was concerned, didn't even deserve to breathe the same air that Queen Bonnie Bennett did, yes that's right, I said "QUEEN" because she is a Queen. Wait – what?!

Oook so back to the point, because he was clearly still recovering from his wolf-bite provoked hangover if his thoughts were anything to judge by...he was now specifically thinking about that gnarly bite that damn wolf gave him but ONLY because she, and even he had to admit it, she was, and excuse the pun, magically creative with her witchy side.

It was undeniably, dare he say it...attractive and sexy.

He felt like she was always in control no matter what he did because even when he was tearing heads off of bodies, she was there...in the forefront of his mind...wondering what she would have to say about his latest screwed up move.

Sometimes he thought he just acted out to get her attention.

When she looked at him, he felt like a puppy just waiting to be given attention and cuddled.

He'd bet his whole month's supply of O-Neg that Bonnie was an amazing cuddler, that the person lucky enough to have her cuddle with them were the luckiest sons-a-biaaatches that ever lived.

Uhhhm, cuddled? Seriously Salvatore. Since when do you and the word cuddle fit together. Never. That's right. Never. Almost gave away your Man-Card there!

Get a grip on yourself. She's still shooting daggers your way. Okaaay, time to pretend to do this research so that she'll stop burning holes through your forehead. The head down below keeps twitching every time she looks my way. Fuck Bennett! Bonnie Bennett - You are clueless to your power.

That was the last thought Damon allowed himself before he finally started researching, seriously though, so that he could help Bonnie.

His Bonnie, he thought before the words in that massive book overtook his sight. 

* * *

 ~*~*~*~*BDBDBD*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*BDBDBD*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*BDBDBD*~*~*~*~

* * *

 

  


End file.
